Against the Wall
by MxRight
Summary: Chloe had always felt something for her best friend, but she had never made such a bold move. Would this change their dynamic forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was speechless.

She had seen Beca in every item of clothing the brunette owned, including her birthdate suit, but the jumper the brunette was wearing lit a fire somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach. The way the black fabric hugged her shoulders and waist then straightened down her legs made her go weak in the knees. The low cut of the neckline as it stopped right above her abdomen. Beca had straightened her hair to fall over her shoulders, her ears held simple hoop earrings, and she wore a pair of heels to complete the look.

When Emily had burst into the room and suggested they get "slutty" ,as Fat Amy called it, she didn't think that Beca would look so…appetizing.

'What the fuck Beale?!' The redhead thought to herself 'Beca is your best friend! And yes, for the past 7 years the thought has crossed your mind a few times about her, but pull yourself together!'

The inner monologue was clearly evident on her face because she was finally snapped back to reality when Beca snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Dude, you okay?" Beca asked. "You seem kinda out of it."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah I'm fine!" She did her best to disguise the lump sitting in her throat.

"Alright. If you say so." Beca still looking at her with concern. "Let's go try to find DJ Khaled." The brunette taking off leaving the redhead to follow.

As they searched the hotel Chloe spotted Theo, Khaled's executive. Instinctively she pushed Beca backwards to try and hide from him. When Beca's back hit a wall she could feel where Chloe's hands had landed in the process. She looked down for a split second then back at Chloe who was still watching Theo from behind the bush. She went to speak, but stopped herself momentarily.

'God, her hands feel so good.' The brunette thought to herself. She gently leaned forward to get more contact when she found Chloe's ocean blue eyes meeting hers.

At first neither girl spoke, they just stared at one another. Beca lowered her eyes to Chloe's hands and then back up to see if the redhead had registered where they were. Chloe's eyes fell to the brunette's chest. She tugged her lower lip between her teeth before looking back up.

"What's this about?" Beca said in a flirtatious tone, nodding her head in the direction of her chest.

Chloe quickly removed her hands. "I…um…I didn't mean…"

Beca raised her finger to Chloe's plump pink lips. "Shh…it's okay." She let out a slight chuckle. She arched herself off the wall and came very close to the redhead's lips, making sure not to push too close and whispered "It felt nice."

"What are you two doing?!" Aubrey's voice came through the air like a crack of lightning in the dead of night.

"Uh…nothing!" Chloe said quickly pulling herself back to reality.

"Hey isn't that Mr. Eye contact?" Cynthia Rose said pointing to Theo, referring to the moment he had introduced himself to a handful of the Bella's.

"Yeah!" Emily interjected. "Maybe we should follow him!"

"Good idea Legacy." Beca said and motioned for the Bella's to move towards the elevator Theo had just entered.

"You coming Chloe?" Aubrey asked noticing her friend still standing in the spot she had found her.

"Um, yeah." Chloe tried to snap herself back into the moment.

As the group crammed in the elevator and Chloe took her spot next to Beca she glanced quickly at the brunette then stared straight ahead at the elevator door.

Inside she was screaming, 'What the fuck just happened?!'

2


	2. Chapter 2

"I liked it." Beca's voice replayed in her head. The feeling of the brunette's lips so close to her own lingered. Luckily, she was frozen by Beca's boldness or else she would have taken her right then and there in the middle of the hotel lobby.

She liked it? Wait, did that mean that Beca had thought about the two of them…? This was all too much for the redhead to process right now.

She was lying in her hotel room recalling the moment over and over until she had scrutinized every movement, every word, every look, and every breath. She could have been daydreaming again, but the looks Beca sent her way after they left the (now destroyed) hotel suite of DJ Khaled told her that the brunette must have done exactly what she was remembering.

She rolled over to face the window in hopes that looking at the night sky would help lull her to sleep. Suddenly she felt a shift of weight on the bed behind her and quickly shot up and turned to see a smiling brunette who had obviously snuck in.

"Woah there tiger!" Beca said holding her hands up as to surrender.

"Beca! What the fuck?! You scared the shit out of me!" Chloe hushed scream as not to wake up the entire city.

"Sorry Chlo. I just couldn't sleep." The brunette replied apologetically.

"It's fine. Just knock next time." Chloe said falling back on the bed again.

"What's with you tonight?" Beca asked. "Does it have to do with the fact that you burned down DJ Khaled's room?" She laughed.

"I didn't do it! That was all Aubrey!" The redhead bit back.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Beca spoke, "it was pretty funny." She said smiling down at the redhead.

The mood lightened and Chloe let out a small laugh. "I guess it was pretty funny that a group of girls ruined one of the world biggest DJ's hotel room in less than 20 minutes of entering it."

"That's the Bella's for ya!" Beca said laughing and falling back to lie beside the redhead.

They were silent again. This time it was comfortable, but they both could feel the gears turning in the others head.

"Hey Bec?" Chloe's voice was slightly horse from the lump that came back.

"Yeah Chlo?"

"About earlier…" She waited to see Beca's reaction. Would she want to talk about it? Would she want to forget it ever happened? Was it just a moment of light-hearted flirtation?

"What about it?" Beca questioned knowing exactly where this was headed.

"When we were…hiding…" Chloe mustered every ounce of courage she could find. "Did you mean what you said?"

Beca lay silent for a moment. Chloe didn't dare look at her out of fear. It seemed like forever before the brunette spoke.

"Which part?" Chloe felt the words coming out of Beca. She quickly glanced to her side without moving her head and could see the brunette facing her.

"You know. The part where you said that you...uh…that you liked it." Chloe kept staring at the ceiling.

Silence again.

After about a minute had passed Chloe's resolve broke and she turned to face Beca. "Are you going to answer or are you just going to stare…" She was quickly hushed by a pair of soft lips on her own. There was no hurry behind the kiss. She didn't pull away or stiffen at the surprise, she simply tilted her head slightly to lean in a little more.

Then as quick as it had begun it was over and she felt a twinge of pain as the brunette pulled away enough to whisper, "does that answer your question?"

Chloe's eyes finally opened and met with dark blue one that she was pretty sure she could see the night sky being reflected in. Before she knew it her hands were in brown tresses pulling Beca back into another kiss. This one was not like the previous. It was hungry, passionate, lustful to the full extent. All doubting thoughts disappeared as she felt Beca's hands on her waist pulling them closer together.

The two girls had crossed the line between friendship and something more, but neither of them decided to question what that meant right now. They just lay in each other's arms, sharing a kiss that lasted well into early morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The light from the mid-morning sun woke Chloe. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. She began to turn onto her back when she noticed the arm wrapped around her. She slowly turned and saw a sleeping Beca.

The brunette looked so peaceful when she slept. She wasn't the sarcastic broody girl she wanted the world to see her as. Asleep she was just…Beca. Chloe studied her face; defined jaw, soft eyes, high cheeks, the curve of her lips- those oh so wonderful lips.

They had spent most of their night in some sort of hot teenage make-out. It made Chloe feel 15 again. She felt like she had waited her entire life for that kiss. She had kissed many people throughout her life, but none were as soft and passionate as her kiss with Beca.

One thing she didn't quite understand, but wrote it off as Beca trying to be chivalrous, was that Beca never pressed for anything more than kissing. Sure they had a few moments of rolling on top of each other to move closer, but there was no pressure to add sex into the mix. It was nice to have that simple yet heated moment. She would be lying if she said the thought of removing Beca's pajamas had not crossed her mind a time or two during all of it, but just kissing the brunette was enough for right now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Beca starting to shuffle next to her. She waited until the brunette opened one eye halfway before speaking.

"Good morning sunshine!" Her voice was soft and happier than normal…if that was possible.

Beca made some sort of unintelligible noise then buried her face back in the pillow. Chloe took this opportunity to cuddle closer and wrap her own arm around the brunette.

About 20 minutes later a knock at the door jolted Chloe out of the blissful sleep she had fallen back into, wrapped in Beca's arms.

"Chloe, are you awake?" Aubrey's voice came from the other side of the door.

Luckily, during the middle of the night between their make-out session and returning from using the restroom one last time Chloe had remembered to lock the door. It's not that she minded if she and Beca were caught cuddling, they had been doing that since living in the Bella house. It was simply the fact that she wanted to make sure no one interrupted her time with Beca. She wanted her all to herself for as long as she could.

"I'm awake. Just getting ready. I'll be out soon!" She called back waking the sleeping beauty beside her. She looked at Beca and tried her best to convey how sorry she was she had woken her.

"Okay, we are meeting outside in 30 minutes so get a move on!" Aubrey was indeed her father's daughter.

Beca set up beside Chloe, rubbing her eyes awake. "What did the aca-nazi want?" Chloe could not believe that Beca still called Aubrey that after 7 years. They had made their amends, but I guess old habits die hard.

"She was just letting me know that we are meeting outside in 30 minutes."

Beca nodded and started to slide out of Chloe's bed. "Guess that's my que to go get all this together." She said motioning her hand around her body.

"All that looks pretty great to me." Chloe startled herself at that confession.

Beca grinned. "Keep complimenting me like that and I'll be sneaking back in again tonight."

"I wouldn't mind."

Beca leaned over the bed and dropped a quick kiss on the redhead's lips. "Should I knock?" She playfully asked.

Chloe leaned in to capture Beca's lips again, lingering a little longer than the initial kiss. "Only if I don't drag you in here first."

Beca's eyes grew wide "Miss Beale! You are feisty!"

Chloe chuckled and then checked the time. "Okay you." She said placing her hand against Beca's chest. "We have 25 minutes to get ready and downstairs."

Beca backed off the bed slowly, not wanting to leave, but she knew that if she didn't then they would never make it down to the bus.

"Alright fine. I'll go get ready."

She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder back at Chloe who she could tell had been watching her walk away since she had yet to move from the spot she left her. "Maybe I should put back on that jumper from last night. Seems to be some kind of good luck charm." She winked then slipped out the door as quietly as she had slipped in the night before.

Chloe's jaw dropped so quickly at the thought that she almost had to pick it up off the bed. She had never seen this side of Beca before…and she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

The bus dropped the Bella's and the other groups off at the airport. Italy was next on the tour. The plane did not leave for another four hours though so after getting bags checked in every group claimed their own little corner of the waiting area.

The Bella's were strung out between benches, chairs, and floor. Some walked around the airport to find souvenirs while others went to find something to eat. Beca had set up camp along the wall furthest away from anyone and anything that could distract her. She had her laptop out and was working on her music when Chloe plopped down beside her.

"Hey you!" Chloe said with a wide grin. "Whatcha working on?" She scanned Beca's computer.

"Just some tracks I had put aside a while back."

She watched as Beca moved controls on the screen. She was always amazed when she watched Beca manipulate a track to make a better one. It was not an easy thing to do. Beca had let her try once and after 10 minutes she gave up trying to understand any of the controls. That day she found a new sense of gratitude for the brunette and all she had done for the Bella's. Arranging, mixing, and mashing songs together that brought them to the top of the ICCA's ranks.

\- - 2 ½ hours later - -

They sat on the plane waiting for the all clear to take off. Beca found herself next to Chloe. She watched as Chloe stared out the window with her headphones in. She looked beautiful. Even in yoga pants and a loose fitted tee. She was always gorgeous and Beca found herself staring more often than not. She did not understand how anyone could be so…perfect.

She sat back and kept her eyes on the redhead.

"See something you like?" Chloe said which startled the brunette because Chloe was still looking out the window.

"Wha…how did you…" Beca stumbled over her words.

"The window has a reflection." Chloe chuckled as she turns to face Beca.

They held each other's gaze for a moment. "So?" Chloe spoke up.

"So?" Beca mocked.

"You never answered my question. See something you like?" Chloe brought her hand under her chin to strike a pose.

"You're a weirdo." Beca replied facing the seat in front of her.

Then she felt a hand on her thigh and felt breathing getting closer to her ear.

"I see something I like." Chloe whispered. Beca let out a gasp as Chloe squeezed her thigh lightly. Her face grew red. Chloe turned back around to face the window once more as the plane took off.

Chloe is a flirt and was rarely challenged on it, but Beca knew how to give her a run for her money- so that's what she decided to do.

"Excuse me." Beca called out to the flight attendant. "May I get a blanket and pillow?"

When the attendant returned with the requested items Chloe shot Beca a questioning look. "Going to take a nap?"

Beca smirked, "something like that." She threw the blanket over both of them. Once again Chloe was looking at her wondering what in the word was about to happen. Then she felt a hand on the inside of her right thigh. She gasped in return. Beca's fingers started to make circles on her thigh. Chloe was trying her best to stay calm and collected but failed miserably.

Beca grinned at her reaction- waiting just a moment longer before pulling away and readjusting the covers.

Chloe glared at Beca. This made the brunette's smile even wider. At this Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, dragging her out of her seat towards the back of the plane.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked as they moved quickly through the aisle.

Chloe's reply was quick and straight. "Bathroom."


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe almost threw Beca into the bathroom. She quickly locked the door behind them then turned and grabbed Beca into a kiss.

"Who.." she tried speaking as she pulled away for air. "…do you…think….you are?!" Finally she pulled away long enough to scold the brunette. "You cannot just go around running your hand up people's thighs and expect them to be okay with it!" She knew she was okay with it though. More than okay actually. In fact, she was very okay with it and now she wanted more. She looked Beca dead in the eyes. "Why are you smiling?" She said in a harsh tone.

"I don't run my hand up people's thighs." Beca's voice dropped. "Only yours." She took a step closer to Chloe, pushing her against the bathroom door. Then she leaned in and kissed her.

Chloe pulled Beca closer. Her hands were all over the brunette in a matter of seconds. She explored down her back, up her arms, down her sides, then around to her breast. Beca let out a moan at the contact and wrapped her hands in red locks.

Chloe's hands started traveling further south. She found the hem of Beca's shirt and ran her hands up and back to the spot she had earlier left. Beca's hips pressed into her and it was Chloe's turn to moan.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hip with one hand and wrapped her other arm around her back keeping her close. The hand on the brunette's chest was moving quicker than expected. "Oh my god!" she breathed as she felt her nipple being pinched under her bra.

Chloe watched as the look of euphoria washed over Beca's face as she threw her head back. Beca was so damn sexy. She was caught off guard when Beca's eyes shot open to look into her own. No more were they the deep dark blue she was used to. Now there was something else, something almost animalistic about them. Her eyes dilated with lustful hunger.

Chloe suddenly found herself facing the sink watch Beca behind her in the mirror. "You know," Beca began as her hands traveled down the redhead's arms. ",you are so hot when you get flustered" She brings Chloe's hands to rest on the sink then begins to run her fingers back up. "Then you bring me in here and kiss me." She ran her hands down the redhead's sides to find purchase on her hips. "Then you grab my breast, for the second time this trip." She moved the red hair to one side then pushes into Chloe's behind with her hips letting a small moan escape both their lips as she leans into Chloe's neck. "And you didn't think I would do anything?" She started kissing her way up and down Chloe's neck.

Slowly her hands moved to the front waist of Chloe's pants, the redhead clueless as she was too focused at the lips on her neck. Then Beca watched her hand slip under the fabric as Chloe's eyes rolled back in her head and her lips parted as an attempt to speak, but no words were found- only a moan. Beca let her fingers dance over lace for a moment, not wanting to rush it.

Chloe was rolling her hips forward in search of contact she desperately needed.

"Bec..please…"

Beca decided to draw the moment out a little longer. "Please what?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

Chloe could not stand it anymore. Her eyes flickered open and caught Beca's in the mirror. "Please touch me."

That was all Beca needed to hear. She slipped her hand under lace and found the swollen ball of nerves, making light circles around them at first. Chloe gasped at the contact, but she wanted more. She turned her head slightly to whisper in Beca's ear. "Beca. Fuck me."

With one quick motion Beca's fingers were inside her pushing and pulling to match the rhythm of Chloe's movement. She could not believe this was happening. After 7 years of pining and searching for ways to be closer to Chloe here she was in the most intimate moment with her.

Chloe raised her hand behind the brunette's head and locked her fingers in pulling her closer. She could feel herself almost ready to snap, but she was not ready to let this be over yet. She loved the way Beca felt inside her. Loved the way her body fit against her. Loved the looks exchanged in the mirror. It was hot, sexy, passionate and all too amazing to stop it now.

Just then Beca's other hand found the bundle of nerves. Chloe knew she was done for. As she climbed higher and higher to climax she tried her best to stifle the moans and curses escaping from her lips. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself quite.

"Come for me." She heard from behind her. Her coil snapped and she held onto Beca and the sink to keep her from collapsing. Beca removed one hand to wrap an arm around the woman shaking beneath her touch. She kept the other hand in its position to let Chloe ride out the orgasm.

After the redhead had calmed down enough to regain her bearings she turned slowly and kissed the brunette. This time the kiss was unhurried and soft. "God damn it Mitchell." She said as the kiss broke. "Why didn't you say you had other talents besides music?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Beca said with a smirk.

"Well now that I know _that_ secret, perhaps I want to know more." Chloe closed the gap between them once more.

They stood there kissing for another minute before they realized they were still on a plane with all the Bella's and the three other groups.

"Do you think they will notice that we've been in here so long?" Chloe asked.

"Only one way to find out." Beca gave her one last quick peck before grabbing her hand and opening the bathroom door.

Before they were two steps out they were bombarded with applause and choruses of "Thank god you two finally did it!" from the Bella's and "You all owe me $20!" from Cynthia Rose.

Chloe hid her face in Beca's shoulder. Beca smiled and led them back to their seats.

When the plane had silenced again and they were settled in their seats once more Chloe turned to Beca, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Beca looked intently at her.

"Where…where do you see this going?" Chloe looked at her hands as she asked, afraid of not getting the answer she hoped for.

Beca looked at her for a moment, studying her face, trying to read what she was thinking. "Where would you like it to go?" Was all she could say since she could not figure out for the life of her what Chloe was thinking.

"I don't know. Maybe I think I would like to take you on a date." Chloe was now red with embarrassment. She felt like a teenager again asking out your crush and hoping they would say yes.

There was a long silence and she looked up to find a smiling Beca.

"I would love to go on a date with you Chlo." Beca answered quite confident.

Chloe smiled back. "How about tonight? You in the mood for Italian?"

Beca giggled, "That sounds great."


End file.
